Querencia
by curlystruggle
Summary: "West? What are you doing -" "Shut up Mantle, I didn't come here to chat. Take off your pants." Reggie Mantle x OC
1. Prologue

**. . .**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **. . .**

 _ **I hate you, I love you,**_

 _ **I hate that I love you**_

 _ **Don't want to be but I can't put nobody else above you**_

 _ **I hate you, I love you,**_

 _ **I hate that I want you**_

 _ **You want her, you need her**_

 _ **And I'll never be her**_

 **Gnash ft Olivia O'Brien**

"We're done!" A loud yell broke the once quiet suburban neighborhood, along with a front door slamming. A young brunette marched away from the Andrews household toward her car. The door she had just slammed was opened again, this time by a ginger haired boy.

"Wait! Effie, please wait!" he called out to the brunette running down the steps after her.

"Why should I?" She quickly turned back to the red haired male so fast, he almost ran into her. "You're a liar, Archie Andrews."

"I'm not lying, Effie, please you have to understand–" Archie reached out to her, however Effie took a step back from him, keeping her distance.

"If you're not lying. Then tell me where you've been going for the last couple months?" She stared him down, looking for any hint of dishonesty.

Archie turned his head away, silence grew between them.

"That's what I thought," Effie unlocked her car and got it, before leaving she rolled down her passenger window. "Also you can tell that bitch Betty: 'you got what you wanted'".


	2. Chapter 1 - Summer Ending

**. . .**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **SUMMER ENDING**

"I have your back. I didn't mean only when it's easy. All the time."

Veronica Roth, _Divergent_

I awoke to humming, not necessarily a bad way to wake up, but definitely not my usual.

My typical morning would be my bear of brother waking me up, normally by jumping on me. And I do mean bear, ever since Teddy (Theodore was his full name not that anyone ever calls him that besides our parents) hit his growth spurt in middle school, he soon gained the nickname of Bear. However despite his large stature his personality is more in common with a puppy, which is why most generally call him Teddy, like Teddy Bear.

The humming soon changed to singing, the soft female voice was soothing. It had almost lulled me to sleep, until it stopped, "So how are you feeling?"

I rolled over, toward the voice. My eyes fell on the owner of the bed I was currently lying in.

Opal Cadence was what most would describe the stereotypical cheerleader: blonde, hazel eyes, and petite. Even her room corresponded with the cliché concept. Her room looked like something you'd find on Tumblr. Fairy lights, strung all around, although since it was day time they were turned off, the soft cream colors; pink, white and gold, and pictures on the walls of friends, and scenery. However Opal wasn't just a cheerleader, she was a musician. And I'm not just saying she's a good one, because I'm her friend. No, she's a damn good one. Which is why her and Josie, have been competing against each other in almost every talent show since grade school.

"I'm okay." I gave her a fake smile.

She snorted very un-lady like, something my aunt would have sneered at if she had heard. "Don't bullshit me. I've known you too long for you to try to sugar coat things around me."

"Okay, I'm as fine as I can be, I mean…my cousin…just…died."

Opal stayed quiet, watching me from her window seat. She crossed her legs, then took a breath, "Yeah, but you haven't spoken about him. Everyone has a way of coping with loss, but this whole depressed state, isolating yourself, not going home. You're avoiding, your parents. Your aunt is even worried, she called my mother, which we both is a big deal."

I let out a quiet chuckle, my parents' worry must be bad if my aunt's involved, especially for her to call a woman she hates almost as much as Alice Cooper. I bit my lip as my vision slowly got more blurry, "Jason Blossom was charming, and caring… I miss him. He was co-captain of the football team, and captain of the water polo team. Everything I wish I could be like…he never believed anything was impossible.. It hurts my heart, that he's no longer here, it doesn't quite feel real." I looked back toward Opal, her face remained neutral, but I could see it in her eyes the sympathy. I looked up to keep more tears at bay, but I could feel them at the corners of my vision. "He was my favorite cousin, obviously I can't say that around Cheryl, she'd get her feelings hurt…" I smiled softly, Opal moved from her window seat to on the bed by my feet. "Jason, would know all the right things to say. He's the one who told me Archie was pathetic and didn't deserve me. Jason was there when…" I tried to cover my mouth to prevent the sobs that wrecked through my body from coming out, but they wouldn't stop.

Opal reached for my hand, and held it tightly as I cried. "It's not wrong to miss someone, in fact you should always cherish their memory. That doesn't however translate to while mourning, you forget who _you_ are."

. . .

After my little cry session, as Opal called it, we pulled out her laptop and began watching _Chopped_ on Netflix. We had just gotten to the desert round, when Midge Klump slammed the bedroom door open.

Midge Klump, otherwise known as Minnie, was the definition of bold. Extremely athletic, her energy knows no limits and her decision making isn't always thought through. If you need an example of her crazy decision making look no further than last year during lunch period, when she decided she didn't like her long hair and cut it off in the bathroom with a pocket knife. I can still hear the screams of her mother when she came home from school with short hair, and a detention for having a pocket knife on school grounds. Minnie definitely could be described as the tomboy of our little group, more into being cheered for then being the cheerleader. Main reason she's on the volleyball team with me.

"What's up, guys!" Minnie shouted before jumping right on top of us.

"Damnit, Minnie!"

"My laptop!"

"Oh shit, sorry Oh." Minnie hurriedly got up, and check to make sure Opal laptop was okay.

"Well that's one way to make an entrance." I turned my attention to my final best friend, Nancy Woods, looking glamourous as always.

When describing Nancy Woods, a couple words come to mind: beautiful, artistic, and elegant. Nance is also the editor of the _Blue and Gold_ , otherwise known as our school's newspaper. As well as sophomore representative alongside myself. She's definitely the calm one of us, similar to Opal, both of them are the artistic ones of our group while Minnie and I are the sporty ones. Nance our resident artisan: calligraphy, watercolor, or photography. Never a hair out of place, that is unless her boyfriend Chuck Clayton and her on the outs, then expect her to a temper that would rival Hera of Greek mythology.

"How you been Nance," I asked, she held out her arms to hug me. I immediately fell into her arms, she was one of the few people in this town around my height of 5'10. Also I can say with total confidence, one of the best huggers I know.

"Alright. Chuck and I are over, and my creativity is at an all-time low." She said after pulling away from the hug. Her eyes searched mine for a second, "How have you been?"

"I'm…" I turned to look at Opal and Minnie, both seemed consumed with finding out whether or not Minnie broke the laptop. "I'm okay, I'm sorry for not being there for you when Chuck and you ended things."

"Sweetie, its fine. Chuck and I's, Ed and Blair like break ups are common. If anything we'll be back together before the first game of the season."

 _God I hope not._ "Well you know, I'm always here for you."

"Enough of the pleasantries," Minnie interrupted, "we haven't been together all summer it's time for a catch up sess. Oh does your mom have ice cream?"

"Yeah, I think my mom just bought some."

Nancy added, "You would not believe some of the stuff I've heard from the cheerleaders."

"Um I'm a cheerleader why haven't I heard anything?" Opal asked as we began the walk down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Because you hate the cheerleaders and don't hang out with any of them, unless it's practice." Nancy said matter of factly.

As we sat at the counter in Opal's house, gossiping and laughing about our summers. I couldn't help but think, how grateful I was that I had these girls in my life.

* * *

 **Unedited 4/25/17**

 **Hello!**

 **First off I love you! Secondly thank you so much for reading this story!**

 **I have a good idea of where this is going, and how my OCs (yes there is going to multiple) are going to fit into the story. This is a Reggie Mantle x OC story but I might have other characters be with OCs too. Also the characters of Midge Klump and Nancy Woods are actual Archie Comics characters, though I have changed them to fit my story. Midge Klump still be the girlfriend of Moose Mason in my story, you'll see where I go with that one;) And Nancy Woods in the comics is the girlfriend of Chuck Clayton, and for the purpose of my story is will be as well. For now at least.**

 **Anyway please review!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Trouble Begins

**. . .**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Trouble Begins**

 **. . .**

 **Unedited**

It was the first day of school, a day I had been dreading. It of course would be idiotic to hope that summer would last forever and I wouldn't have to go back. That Monday morning I had to call Cheryl for her to pick me up for school, because my lovable idiot of a brother forgot to tell me he had morning practice and left me without a ride.

The ride was definitely awkward, Cheryl and I hadn't spoken much since Jason's funeral. The reasons varied from my own grief and anger that she survived, while he hadn't, to us never being close from the beginning. Cheryl and I got along best when Jason or Teddy were mediator between us. It wasn't like Cheryl bullied me or put me down, we were just both very opinionated people with strong personalities. So we conflicted on things. A lot.

"Thanks for the ride Cheryl, I know it was out of the way." I said unbuckling my seat belt.

"Its fine, after us girls have to stick close in this family." She smiled sweetly at me.

I nodded my head, just letting the comment go in one ear and out the other. I didn't buy it, as much as Cheryl might think she can manipulate me. I know she's hiding something. Cheryl walked toward her two little min-friends; Tina Patel and Ginger Lopez. I never understood why she remained friends with them, both of them hated her as much as they wished to be her. Then again maybe that's what makes them such good minions to Cheryl's Regina George.

I waited by the car for Opal, since we had homeroom together. I leaned against the bright red car, it had been Jason's a gift from his father when he got his permit. I remember when he got it in March, how immediately all four of us: Jason, Teddy, Cheryl and I took off on a roadtrip for a week. When we got back both our parents were pissed, and Jason got the car taken away for the follow week.

"Effie!"

I looked up, Minnie was walking with her boyfriend Moose Mason, and his jackass of a friend Reggie Mantle.

Moose was a typical football player, big and tall. His personality however was more thoughtful and sweet. If Chuck and Nance were known as the Hot and Cold Couple, Minnie and Moose would be the Dream Couple. Moose and Minnie had only been dating a year and people already said they would probably be high school sweethearts.

Although I might like Moose, Reggie Mantle was a whole other story. Reggie and I had never gotten along, since I had moved to Riverdale in the 3rd grade he decided to hassle me every single day. And this continued until Jason and he became friends in the 6th grade, and then it stopped and he started ignoring me. Until our freshman year, crazily enough we had almost every class together. It seemed like we were even on the road to being friends before I started dating Archie. He was tall, there weren't many tall guys in this town, and he was sinfully attractive with black hair and dark eyes but that didn't change the fact he was a narcissistic asshole.

Moose smiled politely at me while Reggie gave me a once over, "Damn looking good Buffy."

"My name is Effie, Reginald."

"I know."

"So what's the deal, why'd you drive up with Cheryl?" Minnie asked, tucking herself into Moose's side.

I looked at her, and then the boys, "Um football practice?"

"We didn't have morning practice today, Coach wanted us ready for tryouts after school," Moose stated while Minnie fixed his collar.

"Then why did –" I began, but was interrupted by Minnie as she spotted something over my shoulder.

"Oh shit, look who grew up over the summer."

I looked behind me, and watched as Archie Andrews strolled past without a care in the world. I felt a giant lump form in my throat. He did look good, the baby fat he once had was now chiseled. His letterman jacket that had been a little too big for his frame, suddenly fit him. He didn't look like the Archie I had dated, that was for sure.

"Wanna bet he's taking steroids?"

"Shut up Reginald," I sneered at him. He just gave me a cocky grin in return.

"Hey," Opal said walking up to us, her leather bag swinging from her shoulder and her hair thrown in messy bun. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Just about how Andrews is –"

"Nothing at all, let's go Oh I need to go to my locker before class." I grabbed her arm and pulled her way from the group, while calling over my shoulder, "See you at lunch Minnie."

"What the hell was that about?" Opal asked as soon as we hit the packed hallway.

"Just Reginald acting like an asshole, so you know the usual."

"Yeah, I get that," she said, then turning to face me while walking backwards. "But what was it about this time?"

"He just brought up Archie, talking about how he might be on steroids." I said, while stopping at my locker to throw my lunch and my sports bag in there.

She leaned against the locker next to mine, "Well, have you seen him? I could see were Reggie got that impression, it's like the when Chris Evans went from malnourished child to hunky Ken doll in that one Marvel movie."

"It was Captain America, hon. We saw it two weeks ago with my brother at the dollar theater."

"That's beside the point. He's definitely bulked up."

"Yeah, but he didn't need to say he was on steroids. Archie would never do that."

I waited for a reply and none came causing me to look up, "What?"

Opal face was pulled into a frown, "You miss him don't you."

I stared at her, opened my mouth a couple of times trying to think over my answer. Did I? I mean, yeah I missed our time together. Hours of sitting in his room listening to him strum on his guitar for fun, walking his dog Vegas with him, and even sitting in a booth at Pops – him, with his typical burger and vanilla shake and then me with a chocolate shake while we talked about our days and laughed over which was truly better: vanilla or chocolate. Maybe I did miss him, but I didn't miss the dishonesty, or drama that seemed to follow him.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I do miss him to an extent, but that doesn't change what he's done."

"You never did say what happened." I didn't say anything.

"Fine, but I expect answers at some point." Once again I didn't offer her a response, I just followed after her to homeroom, I didn't want to making a promise that I couldn't keep.

. . .

"That was beyond brutal," groaned Nancy. We both were walking out of our class room on our way to the assembly, "Thank god for the Cheryl or we'd be stuck listening to Mr. Stein for another 30 minutes."

"Agreed, he could literally talk your ear off."

"Of course Chuck warned me about his oversharing behavior, but I didn't believe him." Nancy stated rolling her eyes, "I should learn to trust his judgement."

 _Or perhaps you shouldn't._ "Have you spoken to him yet?"

"No, but that's okay a-a lot of couples take breaks."

 _Every couple of months?_ I wanted to question but I kept silent, knowing what would happen if I spoke those inner thoughts.

As we entered the gym, I took a glance around and spotted Minnie and Oh sitting together in front of the football boys. Football boys that happen to include two boys both Nance and I didn't want to see.

Nance turned to me suddenly, her eyes were watery from unshed tears. "You know what – I've got to go talk to Tina real quick."

"Nance..."

"I'll see you at lunch. Okay?" She smiled at me, her tearful eyes were gone.

"Okay." I watched as she practically sprinted to Tina's side in the front next to the rest of the cheerleaders and other student council members.

I turned back in the direction of Opal and Midge, took a deep breath and walked toward them. As I walked toward them, Midge spotted me and waved me over which caused the rest of the crew to notice me, "Hey!"

"Hey," I noticed there were two places I could sit, one on the edge of the row in front of my ex, that I still cared about, or the seat in-between Opal and Midge which was right in front of Reggie, who I considered the spawn of Satan. After making eye contact with Archie and seeing him open his mouth to talk to me. My decision made, I slid into the seat in front of Reggie.

"Hey doll."

"Reginald."

I heard him chuckle, before I felt a sharp yank to my hair. I pulled my hair forward and turned to Reggie, "Don't touch my hair."

He smirked, "Don't want a repeat of middle school, Buff?"

I glared at him for reminding me of that horrible incident in the 4th grade where he cut off my hair – and I do mean he cut off all of it, I had my hair in a ponytail and then sip it was all gone. Main reason I've never worn my hair in a ponytail since then, even for volleyball matches I braided it to keep it out of my face. "Threating to cut off a girl's hair, come on Reginald. What are you five?"

"No...six." He laughed.

Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention forward as Principal Weatherbee called the school to attention.

. . .

"My god couldn't they have told us over the PA system that the semi-formal was back on instead of Cheryl giving that cringe worthy speech." Opal stated as all four of walked toward the picnic table outside for lunch.

I gave her a look, she put her hands up, "Don't be mad at me, I wasn't the only one thinking it. I just happen to say it out loud."

"I don't think it was that bad," Minnie muttered from around a Nature Valley, she seemed to be getting a head start on her lunch as we walked.

"That's because you don't like to think ill of anyone," Nance said with a wave of her hand, "I agree with Oh, that speech was weird. But it got us out of Stein early so I can't really complain."

"Can we stop bagging on my cousin? Let's talk about something else." As we sat down at the table right under the trees by the soccer field.

"Fine," Nance muttered taking out her Italian salad, "I overheard Klara from the softball team is fooling around with Rebecca Glagsten, she was in our Science class last year Min."

"Doesn't Rebecca have a boyfriend?" I asked confused taking a bite of my sandwich. The taste of strawberry jelly and peanut butter hit my taste buds almost making me gag. _I hate strawberry jelly._

"And don't Klara have a girlfriend?" Opal asked putting her bag lunch down on the table.

"Yes, and yes." Nance said with smirk, we all shared a laugh at that before I noticed a new face that I hadn't seen before.

"Who's she?" I asked looking toward the brunette walking toward Archie, Kevin, and Betty were sitting.

"Oh that's Veronica Lodge. She's a transfer from New York I believe. I have homeroom with her." Minnie said, around the sandwich she had stuffed into her mouth.

"God, Minnie how you have a boyfriend is beyond me with those table manners." Nance said in disgust.

"Have you seen the way Moose eats?" I asked laughing. We all turned toward Moose's table, in typical Moose fashion he seemed to be trying to fit as many food items as he could into his mouth without choking.

"Good point."

"Uh no," We looked toward Opal, "you might want to call off Cheryl, Eff." She gestured to my left, I watched as Cheryl, got up from her table behind Moose's, to march toward Archie's table.

I groaned before reaching out and grabbing her wrist before she could walk past our table. "Cheryl," I began.

"Effie," Cheryl smiled at me, but I knew better. She had that look in her eye that she was looking for trouble. "Just the girl I wanted to see, wanna come help me welcome a new member of the Riverdale High?"

"Not really."

Apparently Cheryl didn't hear (most likely ignored) my comment, and proceed to pull me out of seat and force me to go with her. I looked back at the table my unfinished peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich suddenly looked a lot more appealing.

As Cheryl and I walked toward the table, Archie practically ran from the table pushing past Cheryl and I in his haste. I can't lie and say it didn't hurt a little.

We came to a stop in front of the table, and Cheryl smiled sweetly while I tried not grimace, "Veronica Lodge, I'd heard whisperings. I'm Cheryl Blossom and this is my cousin Euphemia West. May we sit?"

"I don't want to – "

"Betty would you mind?" Cheryl said speaking over me. I felt my frustration start to grow with Cheryl she knew damn well I didn't want to be here especially around _her._

Betty shrugged before scooting all the way down for both of us. I looked back and my friends before sitting down, it looked like Nance was watching with rapid attention, Opal in disinterest, while Minnie had gone to sit with Moose.

"So, what are you three hens gossiping about? Archie's Efron-esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty?"

I will give Cheryl credit, she knows how to intimidate people. The moment we sat down, Cheryl dominated the small little space, expecting their full attention.

"Extracurriculars. Weatherbee wants me to sign up for a few." _Damn right he will, and if you don't he'll put you in one. That's what happen to Opal last year._

"Cheerleading. You must." I tried to keep a poker face, but I could help but wonder what the hell was going through Cheryl's mind. Letting a pretty new girl on the team, without pause. That doesn't sound like a Cheryl thing to do. "I'm senior captain of the River Vixens."

"Is cheerleading still a thing?" I could help but smile at that. I had always liked Kevin, he seemed relatively normal and we got along fine. That is until Archie and I started dating, and he had to pick between me and Betty. And of course he chose the girl he had been friends with longer.

"Is being the Gay Best Friend still a thing?" Cheryl snapped back.

"Cheryl." I warned her, I didn't care if she went after Betty but Kevin was still a friend despite what happened.

Cheryl gave me a look, before turning her attention back to Veronica, "Some people say its retro, I say it's eternal and iconic."

"At Spence, I sat at the top of the Elites' pyramid. I'm in. Betty you're trying out, too."

My eyes widened and I tried giving Veronica the hint, to not include Betty if she wanted to stay on Cheryl's good side. But alas, Veronica can't read minds.

"Of course, anyone's welcome to try out, but Betty's already got so much on her plate right now and being a Vixen is kind of a full-time thing. But open to all!" Cheryl got up smiling sweetly but there was venom behind that smile. I knew, Kevin knew, and even Betty knew, that by open to all she didn't mean Betty. But if Betty wanted to humiliate herself for the second time all the power to her. "Follow me on twitter and I'll do the same. My handle is /cherylblomshell."

I watched as Cheryl walked away. I turned my attention back to the table, their eyes on me. "I'm not like Cheryl, I don't hid behind false pretenses of friendship. Especially with you," I looked toward Betty. I turned my attention to Veronica. "But I do think it's best to warn you. Don't mess with Cheryl, she's like fire. And she _will_ burn you. Just ask Betty."

Veronica stared at me, almost like she was trying to get a read on me. She had the same look in her eye that I'd seen in Cheryl's. This girl was a mean girl, a queen bee. _Interesting._ "I'll keep that in mind."

"I hope you do." With that I got up and walked back toward my table and slid in right next to Nancy.

"What was that all about," Nance asked.

"Cheryl invited Veronica to try out for cheerleading." I said picking up my sandwich.

"Not surprising, she was probably thinking she'll be like Tina and Ginger. Another person to bow down to her." Opal said twirling her fork, before stabbing her pasta salad.

"Yeah..." I took a bite of my sandwich. "I have a feeling...that's not going to happen this time. Something tells me that Cheryl might just have met her match."

* * *

 **Hello again!**

 **This chapter was originally going to be like 9+pages long, but I decided to split it up. So this is the first part of the pilot episode, the next chapter will being dealing with the dance and of course the spin the bottle scene.**

 **I really wanted to establish relationships before we get into the mystery surrounding Jason, because I'm going to be changing some things. First off we meet Reggie! My adorable little (not really little but you know what I mean) asshole, he and Effie have a very interesting relationship one that will be revealed the more we go on. Secondly I still don't know what I'm going to do about Moose, I think I'm going to make him bi -curious or perhaps make it where he was planning on ridiculing Kevin (typical high school stereotype - football player makes fun of gay kid) or make it where Kevin met with a whole other character. I haven't really decided...Let me know what you think. Thirdly I know some people are confused about why Effie has so much animosity toward Betty, but all will be revealed in time.**

 **Any way I love you guys, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**. . .**

 **Ch. 3 || One Night Can Change Everything**

 **. . .**

On the night of the dance, the girls and I had decided to get ready at my place so we could carpool together. It had been decided the day before that my brother Teddy would be driving us, because as he put it "I don't want you idiots on the road wearing those heels" which if I'm being honest is a well-founded argument. Especially since last year Ginger Lopez totaled her mom's car because her heel got caught under the pedal.

My bedroom was full of laughter, heat from hair curlers and straighteners, and 2000s throwbacks on Pandora.

After finally getting ready, we walked down the stairs to meet my brother in the living room.

"Damn…you look ugly."

"Shut up."

"You shut up, gremlin."

"Don't say words you can't even spell."

"Don't say words you can't even spell." He mocked, "And you're one talk about spelling when you almost got held back for being unable to learn the alphabet."

"I was five, all I wanted to do was go play kickball not learn!"

"So you're not just ugly you're stupid."

"Whatever and fix your tie it's crooked."

"This is why I'm glad, I'm an only child." I overheard Nance say to Minnie.

Opal laughed and walked up to my brother, "Hold still I'll fix it."

He smiled at her as she redid his tie, "Thanks Oh, I'm glad someone's nice to me."

I throw up my hands, "You started it!"

"Guys," Opal said looking between us, "Relax Eff, and Ted stop antagonizing your sister."

"Whatever," we both replied with reluctance.

My mom came around the corner, she smiled brightly. "You all look so beautiful!"

I could help but look at my friends and couldn't agree more.

Opal in a long bohemian style dress with loose long sleeves the color of a soft maroon with simple pattern that had slits on both sides revealing her little brown booties that she had on. Her long blonde hair had been curled and put in a very messy ponytail, that I had done for her, with minimalist make up expect for mascara and lip gloss.

Minnie wore a something I doubted a lot of girls would wear tonight: a romper. The romper was a mint green color that was short and showed most of her bare back (it took us a sold 45 minutes to tape her down and make sure she wouldn't flash anyone) plus being paired with some nude ankle strapped heels made her look much taller than 5'6. Minnie decided to pin part of her bangs behind her hair and then leave the rest in waves around her face, add that with her mint green eyeshadow and nude lip. And she looked playful and free.

Nancy decided to wear a dress that was long as well hitting her right on the ankles, the navy colored maxi wrap dress made her look statuesque, her decided to opted out of heels and instead wore sandals. She also decided to leave her beautiful curls alone and just wear a little bit more make up then she normally does. Her brown eyes were smoked out, with black and blue, and her lips were colored with a pink lip.

While I wore a just past the knee length, burgundy spaghetti strap two piece body con dress with a pair of gold suede lace up heels. My hair which was an awkward middle ground between curly and straight, was flat ironed curtesy of Nance, plus my vampire like make up made me much more intense. Or as Nance described, "ready to stomp on the hearts of men".

"Thanks Momma West." The girls chorused. My mom never allowed people to call her Mrs. West she thought it made her seem old, something she highly despised. So either the girls called her by her first name or Momma.

"You guys have fun." She then turned her attention to Teddy and I, "And remember Theodore, Euphemia if you go anywhere other than the dance text me where you're going."

"To be honest, Cheryl's probably going to have a part after the dance is over, so we'll most likely be there." I replied.

Cheryl and Jason, before he had died, always had a party after every party we had at school, or just had parties in general.

"Either way," she looked between us, "text me."

"Yes ma'am." Teddy said, mom kissed his cheek, although she had to reach since Teddy was now at Dad's height of 6'2.

I gave him a side eye, before hugging mom. She said her goodbyes before leaving out the door, she was supposed to go pick up dad from the airport. "You might want to rub your nose you got a little dirt on there."

"Shut it and get in the car."

It took only a 10 minutes for us to get to the high school, it took longer than that for the five us to get situated in the car. Upon walking into the gym, Teddy immediately ditched us at the door to go hang with some of his football buddies.

"Wow," Opal started, "I wasn't expecting this to be so…"

"Jason filled?" I asked, while staring at the football posters all over the dance.

"Yeah."

"Me too," I wasn't happy with seeing all these posters. I didn't understand why Cheryl was doing this, as much as we might mourn him, forcing other people to mourn him too wasn't healthy.

"Cheryl made the student council put them all up this morning. Last minute design addition." Nance explained. "I'm guessing she didn't tell you."

"Cheryl and I have never been close." It was never a secret about Cheryl and I's relationship. We might be cousins, but we definitely didn't see eye to eye on things. Both Teddy and I had always been closer to Jason.

"Alright Debbie Downers, enough sad talk let's dance!" Minnie pulled us, Nance and me toward the dance floor. Opal seemed to avoid Minnie's proclamation and told us she was going to talk to a few people.

We dance, laughed and shout the lyrics with no thoughts of those around us. At one point we seemed to have somewhat of a dance battle with a few of the varsity men tennis team. Which caused Minnie to bust out the robot. One of the varsity boy, I believe is name is Robby, countered with the sprinkler. Nance jumped in with Walk it out and then the Quan, and then another boy started doing the Dougie, and then another boy did the Whip and Nae Nae. I stepped forward knowing it was my time, I waited they all stared at me. Then I dabbed right on the drop.

The boys started laughing and conceded the dance battle stating we're too good. Laughing and high fiving each other we went to punch bowl.

"Oh my gosh that was so much fun!" Minnie said over the music while grabbing some punch for all of us. "We need to go out like this again."

"There's no good nightclubs here though." I replied accepting the drink, and then turned to face the gym looking for any sign of Opal.

"Then we'll go out of down then, maybe we'll make a weekend of it."

"I'm down," Nancy said easily.

"Same," I nodded.

"Sweet all we need is Opal to say yes, and well go maybe next month. Anyway I've gotta go find Moose, I'll see you guys later."

I shook my head as I watched her disappear into the throng of people. I took another sip of the punch when I heard a gasp from beside me.

I turned to Nance, "What?"

She didn't say anything and just nodded her head toward the entrance.

I felt like someone had slapped me across the face. I shouldn't have been surprised, they were after all childhood best friends. It still didn't ease the fact that the one girl I didn't want to see on his arm was there.

The thing is once upon a time, Betty and I had been best friends. When we were younger I was Betty's only female friend, mainly because of her need to only be around Archie. We had sleepovers and everything, but when we hit puberty something changed in our dynamic. Betty had always been quiet, the girl next door, while I had been the tomboy in school – who due to unfortunate incident in the 4th grade, with a certain devil child – even looked like a boy. And my forwardness in sports made me outgoing, while Betty seemed content on being in her sister's shadow. And soon enough we started drifting apart, our once close friendship was gone, I began hanging out with other people: Midge, Nancy, and Opal, while Betty became friends with the new Sheriff's kid Kevin Keller. We might have shared the same classes but we operated in different worlds. This of course changed last year when Archie asked me out in the summer before our freshman year.

" – I mean it's not really suprising that she would show up on his arm."

"Huh." I turned back to Nance apparently I been zoning out, because Betty was now speaking to Kevin and Archie was by the food table.

"She's been waiting for this moment since last year, I mean the only one who's ever been blind to her unrequited crush was Archie."

"Yeah." I watched her. Her blonde hair curled, her pink dress that all together screamed _good girl_.

"Hello ladies," Reggie said while walking up to us with Moose in tow. Reggie leaned against the drink table right next to where I was standing, his dark suit complimented his ebony locks giving him a dangerous edge.

Moose simply glanced at us before taking out a flask and poured most of it in the punch. And then took a large gulp and then passed it to Reggie. I watched him make eye contact with Kevin as he was pulled through the crowd by Veronica, he then sighed in almost defeat and then finally turned his attention to the stage where Cheryl stood addressing the crowd. Something was definitely up, but exactly what I couldn't tell.

While I was supposed to be listening to Cheryl, Reggie decided to lean toward me and talk directly into my ear, I could faintly smell the alcohol on his breath mixed with mint. "You look beautiful to night."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I looking at him out of the corner of my eyes.

He put a hand over his heart, "Why, I do believe that's a compliment, doll."

"Don't get used to it." I said softly before leaning away and turning my attention back to the stage as Cheryl finished her speech with the introduction to Josie and the Pussycats.

"Jesus," Opal said, walking up to us, "I hope this is their only song their playing. I can't listen to Josie's voice for too long."

"Be nice," Nancy said decided to get a drink from the recently spiked punch. "I like the Pussycats."

"Yeah I do too, I like the Pussycats just not the Josie."

I shook my head, not wanting to get in the middle of what I already knew would be a rant when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to Reggie, a questioning look on my face.

"Wanna dance?"

In my head I was thinking, "no" but for some reason when I opened my mouth, I said the complete opposite, "I'd love to."

I walked past our shocked friends, even Moose appeared to have been kicked out of his depressive state, when I accept Reggie's offer instead of flat out rejecting it. I wanted to just forget for a little while, I just wanted to be a girl who was dancing with a cute guy at a school dance. Not the girl whose cousin died, and whose other cousin clearly wasn't handling said cousin's death well, not the girl who's ex-boyfriend was currently dancing with the girl she knew had been the cause of their break up. Just a normal girl dancing with a handsome football player.

Reggie stopped us and pulled me close, his hands brushed against my midriff before settling on my hips. My hands went up to wrap around his wide shoulders, even in heels he was still taller than me despite the fact the heels I was wearing made me 6' feet. We swayed to the beat, I couldn't but help but let out a chuckle at the situation.

"What are you laughing about," Reggie said softly, causing my green eyes to meet his brown.

"Us. Could you ever imagine us dancing like this before?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head, "you wouldn't even speak to me."

"More like you wouldn't speak to me."

"I couldn't." he turned away, his eyes glazed as though he was recalling something unpleasant.

"Why?" I asked, my question seemed to bring him back to the present.

"Because you would never look at me the same way you looked at Archie."

I opened my mouth to question him, more on what he was talking about when the Pussycats ended the song. He let go of my waist and I dropped my arms, he faced the stage and began clapping with the rest of the crowd. I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant by that.

"Reg –"

But he didn't give me a chance to say anything before he walked away from me, and disappeared among the crowd of people.

I walked back up to Nance and Opal, still by the drink table Moose was gone however and Midge stood in his place.

"What the hell was that about?" Opal questioned, gesturing with the cup full of punch toward the dance floor.

"I have no idea." I muttered still confused. I shook to clear my mind of all the questions and directed my attention toward Midge, "By the way, did you find Moose?"

"Yes and no. I tried talking to him but then Chuck pulled him aside. He said it was 'important football stuff I wouldn't understand". I don't get, what would be so important they would need to talk about it now."

"Chuck?" Nancy said looking up in confusion, "I didn't think Moose and Chuck were that close."

Minnie nodded, "Right, I didn't think so either until Chuck pulled Moose aside with a couple other upperclassmen. I think something's going on."

I looked over toward Chuck and a couple of his buddies; Ross Stevenson was one of them. He was a well-known player, similar to Chuck, they were both alpha males who believed everyone should bow before them however unlike Chuck's on-and-off again relationship with Nancy. Ross normally single, and very willing to mingle. They all seem to be taking urgently about something, "Yeah something is definitely going on."

"Do you think Teddy might know anything?" Midge asked watching the boys as well.

"I doubt it, ever since Jason passed he's been chilling with Trev." Opal replied.

I raised an eyebrow, "How do you know he's been hanging with Trev?"

"I just saw him with Trev, a while ago before I talked with Ms. Grundy." She looked away from me.

"Yeah but – "

"Uh oh, incoming Hurricane Cheryl."

Cheryl wearing a beautiful red dress, strutted toward us followed by her to lap dogs. "Ladies, you're coming to my after party correct?" Although it was supposed to be question, Cheryl made it sound like a demand.

"We'll be there."

"Good." She smiled wickedly, "You also should bring popcorn, because there's definitely going to be a show."

Then without leaving us a chance to say anything, Cheryl marched away followed by Ginger and Tina.

"What did she mean by 'show'?" Midge asked confused.

"I don't know but knowing Cheryl. I would say Veronica or Betty should expect trouble." Opal tilted her head in a knowing manner.

Opal had told us the day after tryouts of the faux lesbian kiss thing that Betty and Veronica had pulled. Opal said the kiss wasn't the most interesting part however, it was the show down between Veronica and Cheryl.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Cheryl wasn't going to try to embarrass Veronica at the party," Opal continued, "it would be Cheryl's MO."

"True," Nancy agreed, "this is the same girl who made that girl, Ruby I think, move towns when we were in junior high."

I looked over at Betty, her eyes were downcast and her face read discomfort. "Oh perhaps she's settling a score from before."

. . .

Cheryl Blossom despite being known as a mean girl did have a heart. And she did keep promises, especially those regarding her brother. She was the only one who knew Jason wasn't dead, though she had a feeling Effie knew she was hiding something. She would protect her brother's secret, and in his place would watch out for Effie. Although Effie and her weren't close. Effie had always been sporty, and thoughtful. Conflicting with Cheryl's own girly, commanding presence. Despite this she did feel fond of her, Effie was younger than Jason and her by a couple of months, which didn't make her that young but to Jason and herself, they treated her like a younger sister.

That's why when Jason made her promise to look after Effie, Cheryl knew she had to get back at Betty Cooper. She didn't know what Betty's connection was with Archie and Effie's relationship ending. But she knew Effie didn't like Betty, thus she didn't like Betty. That wasn't really hard for Cheryl, since she never liked Polly and she certainly didn't like goody-two-shoes Betty.

After watching Betty getting rejected at the semi-formal by Archie, she immediately set the plan in motion. As everyone walked into her home after the school dance, sitting down in the living room area. Betty and Veronica sitting right next to each other. She knew the show was about to begin.

"It's game time at Chez Blossom, kiddies."

. . .

I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. Cheryl had never, and I do mean never invited Betty Cooper to any party she threw. It was like a silent rule around the upper circles, even when Jason dated Polly. So as I sat across from Betty and Veronica, next to Reggie on the couch, I wondered what exactly Cheryl was planning.

"We're going old-school tonight. Seven Minutes in Heaven. Who wants to tryst in the Closet of Love first? My vote is 'A' for Archie."

Opal was seated next to me, leaned in close to whisper in my ear, "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," I whispered back. Unfortunately although I said I didn't know, I had a feeling where this might be heading.

"Wait, actually…"

"Yes, Andrew! Yes." Reggie interrupted him, laughing and smiling wide.

"All right. Gather round, kids. Let's see who's riding the ginger stallion tonight." Cheryl leaned over to spin the bottle.

I heard Opal mutter on her breath, "That's freaking disgusting, I'd rather choke on vomit."

As the bottle spun around, did I worry it would land on me? _No._ Because I knew the rules of the game, if I didn't want to Cheryl could kiss him. But I didn't have to worry, the bottle landed between the two girls opposite of me.

Which Reggie drunk as hell, summed up what we were all thinking. "Oh, no way!"

"It's clearly pointing to…The new girl. This should be fun." Cheryl said gleefully.

"Um…I'm not doing this." Veronica said after giving Betty a look.

"Oh no," I overheard Nancy mutter from her seat on Ginger's arm rest. We all knew what that meant.

"That's up to you." Cheryl walked purposefully back to stand in front of the fire, "But, if you don't, house rules decree the hostess gets to take your turn."

We watched as Veronica and Archie walked over to the closet and disappeared inside. The moment the two went into the closet, Betty was up and running out of the house like Cinderella when the clock struck midnight. Cheryl and her bitches laughed, and a small part of me laughed with them too. Like this was karma for her, for what she had done toward me. However a larger part, felt tired. Was it really worth it being angry at her like this?

It was only a few minutes later when Archie and Veronica came back. Their appearances a little more rumpled then before.

"Where's Betty?" Veronica's eyes flickered from each one of us to the empty spot on the couch where Betty had sat previously.

"Gone." I said everyone's attention on me. I got from the couch rising to my full height which in heels made me taller than most of the people in the room besides Reggie and a few of the football players, "With friends like you, why would she need enemies?"

I saw Veronica's lip tremble before she turned on her heel and left the room with Archie on her heels. I turned to Cheryl, I knew she was upset with me for ruining her chance of prodding at Veronica. "I'm going home, this party is dead anyway."

I walked out, Opal and the girls followed after me a few minutes later. My brother was outside smoking a cigarette when he saw us. "Hey. You guys done?"

"Yeah. I think we're done for the evening."

"Cool I'll grab –" Teddy's phone started ringing. He shrugged and took the call, "Yeah?"

The girls and I waiting for him to finish, and then I saw his face drop. "They found him?"

The girls and I all shared a look. "Teddy what's going on?"

He held up a hand, listened for a little long before saying "he will" and ended the call. "Opal, Nancy, and Midge would you guys mind getting a ride from someone else?"

Opal, Nancy and Midge all looked at each other before Nancy nodded, "Yeah I can ask Trev."

"Thank you." He said before turning his attention to me, "Effie I need to grab Cheryl and tell her to end the party now."

I was growing more worried, "Why, what's going on?"

"There's not enough time to explain."

"Of course there is. Just tell me."

Teddy took a deep breath, "They found Jason's body Eff."

* * *

 **Hello once again my lovelies.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Once again this was a long one, over 6+ pages on Word. I didn't intend to have Cheryl's POV put then it came out and I liked it so I kept it. I think Cheryl's a very complicated character, which makes me like her a lot. Also this chapter saw a little bit more into the whole Betty/Effie/Archie situation of a year ago, as well as Effie's current thoughts. As well as a possible confession from Reggie?**

 **Once again please vote and comment. They make me really happy.**

 **Next time on Querecia:**

 **Truths will be revealed.**

 **An apology will be made.**

 **And a mysterious playbook…?**


	5. Chapter 4 - Aftermath

**. . .**

 **Chapter 4 || Aftermath**

 **. . .**

As soon as those words left Teddy's mouth I felt like my body was moving on autopilot. I felt like my head was under water, I could hear that people were talking but it was like it was refracting off the water I was submerged under. I could feel my brother grab me to steady me, trying for me to make eye contact with him. I saw his mouth moving but all it sounded like was the adults in _It's Christmas Time, Charlie Brown._

I started to just hear my heart beat began to pick up, it was loud. _Are heartbeats supposed to be that loud?_

I saw Teddy move out of the way as Nancy came into my field of vision, I felt her pull me and then push me down onto a bench. She seemed panicked I wanted to ask her want was wrong, but all I could hear was my heart and…why do I suddenly feel so light headed. I can't breathe. _I can't breathe._

Suddenly the submerging feeling was gone and I could hear everything. My heart pounding in my ears, my chest heaving as for oxygen. I could hear someone crying but I didn't know who. Nancy had been in my line of vision was gone, I reached for her. _Don't go! Someone help me I can't, help me please._

Then I felt large hands grab my face and keep my face still, I was staring into dark eyes. They were so dark they looked black…I couldn't even really see the pupil. But they were pretty eyes, they reminded me of the ocean at night. Dark and foreboding yet, calm and relaxing.

I didn't notice when my breathing calmed down and my heart beat began to slow. I just stared into those eyes, finally those eyes pulled away from my mine, and the hands caging my face let go allowing me to move. I leaned back staring at Reggie who was on his knees in front of me. His brows were furrowed, his mouth was yet in grim line. I looking up from him and saw Midge crying softly her eyes watery as she held tight to Opal's arm, while Nancy was on my left watching me.

"What happened," I asked. I felt a tear go down my face, but I didn't try to stop it.

"You were having a panic attack," Reggie said, he got up from his knees. He held out his hand, I took hold of it, getting up slowly. "It's normal to have one. It's a good thing Nancy recognized what it was."

"Not a lot of good it did though," Nancy said, she reached for my face and brushed a tear from my face, "Reggie here, knew exactly what to do."

I smiled at Reggie, "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled softly, he actually looked quite handsome when he smiled instead of that stupid smirk he always wore.

"Hey," I turned to Teddy, his arm was around Cheryl her eyes looked vacant as though she wasn't really there. "We're meeting mom and dad and Auntie Pen and Uncle Cliff at Sweetwater Lake."

I nodded, quickly letting go of Reggie's hand and followed after my brother and Cheryl down the steps. The drive to Sweetwater was quiet, Cheryl seemed numb in the backseat. I caught Teddy glance back there a couple time while he was driving to make sure she was still there, since it didn't appear like she was even blinking.

Upon our arrival to the lake, the deputies were rolling out the police tape, and "trying" to hold back Uncle Cliff. Keyword "trying". When we got out of the car it seemed that the deputies gave up trying to hold him back and let the sheriff deal with him. Cheryl ran toward her parents, the deputies let her through it seemed they had all but given up on keeping the Blossoms back. I just leaned back against Teddy's truck, Teddy walked around the side and stood next to me. We watched Cheryl weep into the arms of her parents while the sheriff only watched them in silence.

I felt Teddy's arm grab around my shoulders pulling me into his chest. I felt him began to shake, his silent sobs shaking my whole body. I looked up at my brother his eyes closed as tears went down his tan cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his back, letting the tears I had kept at bay in the car out. All the words we had said earlier seemed stupid now, because as much as my brother annoyed me. It would kill me to not have him here.

. . .

Sunday passed in a blur of sadness, speculation, and suspicion. The finding of Jason's body although good, because we finally could put his body to rest, was surrounded by murmurs and gossip.

It had been revealed through the gossip mill of Riverdale that Kevin and surprisingly Moose had discovered the body. Something that according to the 50+ text messages I received Sunday, from Midge, Nancy and Opal made Midge highly suspicious and confused.

 **Minnie Mouse**

Wtf?! Freakin Beth said that Tina told her that Moose was at the lake with Kevin!

 **Nancy Drew da Black Girl Detective**

That's what I heard from Ginger!

 **Minnie Mouse**

Say what?! Wtf is going on? Moose isn't answering my calls!

Wth is happening?!

 **Oh-so-amazing**

Chiiiillll maybe his phone's on do not disturb

He just found a body Min give him time to breath

 **Minnie Mouse**

He can breathe when he's answered why the hell he was with Kevin at the lake!

Guys what if he doesn't love me, and is actually been gay this whole time.

I love him.

Omg he took my virginity too! Guys!

 **Nancy Drew da Black Girl Detective**

Like Oh said you gotta give him a chance to explain himself, he just found a body Min.

 **Oh-so-amazing**

Exactly, try talking to him on Monday.

 **Minnie Mouse**

Ok…

I didn't respond to any of their messages, I spend most of Sunday either crying, watching Hulu, or sleeping. And avoiding l social interaction.

Although not confirmed due to the autopsy being performed that Monday, rumors circulated that Jason had been shot. Something that caused even our family, Blossom/West, to look at Cheryl in suspicion.

 _If Jason was shot? Then why did Cheryl say that Jason had drowned?_ Things weren't adding up.

As Teddy pulled up in the parking lot for school early Monday morning, it would be an understatement that we'd both rather avoid school for the next week. However our mother, the amazing (pain-in-the-ass) woman that she is, thinks it would be more beneficial if we went to school and most importantly practice to get our mind of things. As we went our separate ways Teddy toward the field, and I went toward the gym. I couldn't help but wish that I was at home, eating my dad's blueberry muffins. My father despite being a scary lawyer is actually a really good baker. Something that my mom envies.

I walked into the gym, most of the girls were either setting up, putting on their shoes or kneepads, or talking. A couple of girls watched me as I past, especially the girls on the lower teams. I walked to the far court where varsity practiced and put down my book bag and volleyball bag. I sat down and began putting on my stuff, I ignored the stares and the whispers, I just wanted to get through the day and that meant getting through practice.

As I was tying my shoe, I felt a shadow fall over me. "You okay?"

I looked up at Yolanda Rochez, then turned back to my shoes. "I'm good."

"Good. I don't want any weakness on the team if we're hoping to go to state."

"Yes ma'am."

She didn't say anything as she walked away toward a couple of the other upperclassmen. Yolanda was a girl of few words. And the first thing I learned is when I joined varsity last year was: what Yolanda say, you do.

After a few minutes, Midge slid next to me. "Did you not see my messages?"

"Minnie."

"No its cool, nice to see when I have a problem it doesn't matter to you. However we always have to run to your aid at any opportunity. Glad to see how that our friendship works."

"That's not it." I began.

"No, you still haven't told us anything about what happened, you don't seem to want to share anything with us. All you've been doing is keeping secrets, for what? Why not talk us?"

"I do want to talk to you guys but, it's hard."

"It's hard talking to your friends about what going on in your life? We use to share everything, now it seems like Opal is the only one you trust. My boyfriend might be…" she took a deep breath, "not who he says he is. And I would really appreciate having friends by my side. But it seems like you can't do that. Be my friend. So I won't waste your time sitting here. " She got up with a huff and marched off.

It was going to be a long practice.

 **. . .**

"What's the 'Playbook'?" I asked reading Nancy's notes on her desk.

"I don't know. Someone sent me a cryptic message to the paper's email a week before school started. Saying there's a huge story there but when I tried to contact them back there was no response."

"Hm, do you think it's legit?"

"Possibly, they referenced the football team. But I asked Chuck and he said he had never heard of a "Playbook" expect of course the playbook involving the strategies for the team."

"Well Chuck's not the best person to ask…"

"At least he talks to me about stuff."

"I'm guessing you're pissed at me."

"You would be wrong on that front."

"Oh."

"I'm not mad, I'm pissed off."

"What's the difference?" I asked exasperated, getting up from my positon where I was leaning against the desk.

"Mad, means I'm letting my emotions control my judgement and I haven't thought thinks through. Pissed off means I've done my calculations, I've looked at the facts and came to my own conclusions."

"And?"

"I think she's right." Nancy set down the marker, "You still haven't told us what happened between you and Archie, hell at this point I would like to be clued in on what the hell is going on with you and Reggie! You don't want us, at least Min and me, to know how you are. "

"I've told you guys – wait me and Reggie? There's no me and Reggie?" I asked confused.

"Really because you could've fooled me, at the dance you accepted his offer when the old you would have never accepted. I mean the moment I said you were having a panic attack he's out there holding your face like you're the Rose to his Jack!"

I opened my mouth, but I didn't know what to say on Reggie and I. After what he said at the dance and then last that night, I couldn't help but puzzle over what was going on but at the same time I didn't have time for him to confuse my life. "I don't understand it either. But you guys know Archie is-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nancy said waving her hands around, "he's a taboo topic. But friends share that stuff with each other. And you being cryptic doesn't real form a lot of trust. It's just seems like you've changed you were never like this keeping secrets from us, and being so closed off. You use to be so forthcoming about how you felt, you weren't this way a year ago. I knew when Archie and you started dating you changed for the worse. The drama he brought with him, especially Betty! The things she said about you, the trouble she started!"

She stopped to wipe a tear from her face, my vision also blurred with unshed tears, "You've become a shell of who you were. I want the old you back, the girl who was my best friend. When she does decided to show up again. Tell her to contact me."

She turned her back to me, I wanted to stay and argue but there was no point. So I walked out. I frowned as I walked down the hallways of school. After dealing with Min and Nance, I wasn't really looking to stay school.

I was behind the school, the tears I had kept at bay falling down my cheeks. I understood what they both meant. I wasn't as open as I had been. I also had changed a lot in a year.

No one knew what had happened between Archie, Betty and I. I mean the girls knew of Betty's harassment of me and her insistent need to break Archie up. However the full story I had kept close to my chest. Maybe I was a glutton for punishment.

Opal sat down beside me, wordlessly handed me some Kleenex. I wiped my eyes, "Are you here to say your piece. I get, I've been a shitty friend."

Opal nodded her head, "Yeah you have been."

"You know how it all started. Archie and I ran into each other after practice. I thought he was so sweet when he offered to carry my bag for me. Then the next couple days we kept running into each other, and it just seemed to fall into a routine. We would hang out after our practices, go to the movies or go to Pop's. It was fun, natural. But of course, where there are positives there are Blossoms."

"Jason found out?"

"No, Cheryl. She hated that I was slumming it with, in her words "a lame goofy looking JV player who wasn't even that good". She told Jason who told my brother. Teddy wasn't happy but at the same time, he wasn't bothered by it, not like Jason. Jason hated Archie, he thought he was not a good fit for me."

"So what did he do?"

"Nothing really, expect make Archie's life on JV a living hell." I sighed, "If I had known I would've done something. But Archie didn't tell me."

"Who did?"

"Betty. Betty was upset, at me. Cheryl. Jason. Even Polly to an extent."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Why Polly?

I chuckled, "Polly wasn't innocent before she left. I mean she was dating Jason, she knew him. She knew that Jason was harassing Archie."

"So what did Betty do?"

I sighed again, "She was angry at me, the most I think. She was in love him. I mean you saw what she did to Randall in the 6th grade when he made of Archie for getting braces."

"Yeah, she punched him in the face. She went like ape-shit on his ass."

"Exactly she started messaging all these horrible things about me. Saying I was "bitch" and "whore" and "stupid bimbo" the classics basically. Nothing I couldn't handle. She even tried to get me kicked off the team."

"What the hell? When did this happen?"

"Toward the end of season for volleyball, it was the main reason I wasn't allowed to play the final match of the season. An "anonymous" tip told them I was using drugs."

"That little bitch!" She got up from sitting next to me, "why didn't you tell us?"

"Well I didn't tell you because you were dealing with your own crap at the time. Midge was on the team and knew I was in trouble but she didn't know what for the coach and I both told the team it was for a class I didn't show up for but got knows that wasn't the truth. And when I spoke to Nancy before coming out here, I got the hint that she knew but waited for me to say something. But the biggest reason why was because I had no proof, just suspicion. Coach and Weatherbee didn't believe the tip anyway, it was routine that while an athlete is under revision by the school board they have to sit out the next couple of games. It didn't go on my transcripts so I didn't fight it."

"I can't believe that all happened and you didn't say a word. Everyone wondered why you didn't play in the last match of the season." Opal sat down in front of me, "There's more though right?"

"Yeah, even though Betty and I weren't getting along after Christmas Break everything seemed to settle down. Formal passed and spring break was coming. As you know the Blossoms and West leave for our annual spring break in Hawaii every year. So I was planning on coming back from Hawaii to see the same boyfriend that I had left behind. Archie was different. He started saying things like "you're always changing me" or "I don't fit into your lifestyle". He had never said stuff like that before!"

"Betty's influence."

"Maybe a little of Jughead too, if I'm being honest he never liked me either. But it went even further then words. When school ended and he was working for his dad full time, he ignored my phone calls, texts, and would make excuses. He would say he was hanging out with Betty or Jughead and didn't have time for me."

"He was lying."

"Well at least about the Jughead thing, I ran into Jughead one day and he said he hadn't even spoken to Archie for several weeks. And when I confronted him, I asked him right to his face was cheating on me. The jackass didn't say a freaking word. When I asked if it was Betty he said yes!"

"I know we've already covered that Archie is a jackass but I'll say it again. He's a jackass."

"I was so angry, I hate him…but I do miss him or at least miss who he was." I rubbed my arm, "Honestly Saturday night should have been so satisfying. Finally she knows how I feel. But…"

"But what? You have every right to be angry, at both of them. Archie was in a committed relationship, Betty knew that. Both of them are at fault. It takes two."

"I know that, but I'm so tired of being sad and angry. I just want it all to go away, I want to know why he did it? Why she did it?"

"Well you're the only one who can ask them that. I recommend you go talk to Nance and Min." Opal got up and wiped off her jeans, "I'm going head to class, it's only the second week I'd rather they not think I'm truant. At least until the spring semester."

I chuckled, "True."

"You going to stay out here?"

"Yeah at least until 2 period, maybe I'll walk to Pops or something until then."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye." I felt better after telling Opal everything. Maybe it was time to let it all go, maybe I'll even go speak to Betty. I open up my phone and sent two messages one to Nancy and Midge asking if I could speak to them both at lunch about everything.

"Oh shit, I didn't think anyone was back here." I looked up from my phone, I staring in confusion at the towering figure in a letterman jacket.

"Moose?"

* * *

 **Okay first of all I'm sorry for being late.**

 **Finals kicked my butt, but I'm happy to say I passed (hopefully). So since I'm about to go on break I hope that I'll be able to write more and get more chapters out to you guys.**

 **Secondly did you see that season finale! The ending omg, let's not even talk about it okay. Season 2 can't come fast enough.**

 **Also thank you guys so much for all the favorites and follows that makes my heart so happy! Also to the three people who reviewed thank you! Your reviews made my day, that's what makes me want to update faster than anything else.**

 **So this chapter is setting up for intermingling my character into the main canon. Next chapter will start with Moose and his role in the finding of Jason's body. And I don't know how many of you guys will like this idea. If you don't remember my ideas on Moose and Kevin please go back to chapter one and remind yourself. The idea I went with is going to push Kevin to be more intermingled with Effie and her gang for sure because of how he's connected to Moose.**

 **Hopefully I'll be able to update again sometime next week! I love you guys and please remember to review please!**


	6. Ch 5 The Plot Thickens

**I hope you guys enjoy the update! And more A/N at the bottom!**

 **. . .**

 **Ch. 5 | | The Plot Thickens**

 **. . .**

"Oh, hey Effie." Moose said rubbing the back of his neck. "Um can I sit?"

"Sure." I shifted over to let him sit on the steps beside me.

Silence stretched between us, as we both sat there neither one of us knowing what to say.

 _Well this is awkward time to go._ With that decision made I got up from the steps.

I felt Moose grab my wrist, "Wait."

I looked down at him, a confusion making me furrow my brow. Why would he want to talk to me? We weren't friends, I was his girlfriend's best friend and he was my best friend's boyfriend—potentially ex-boyfriend with the way Midge was acting. That was the nature of our relationship, and we had never once crossed the lane of being friends without her being the central reason for our communication.

He seemed to be struggling on what to say next. His brown eyes were conflicted and he looked away, and then turned to his hand wrapped around my wrist, and then away again. I didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to figured he had something really important weighted on his mind.

I bit on the inside of cheek and then let out a sigh. I pulled my wrist from his grasp. "It's okay you know."

He's attention was back on me, "Huh?"

"If you just tell Midge, she'll understand. I mean. She's going to be upset yeah, but if you just explain everything—"

"Woah, woah, woah." He put his hands up in a 'pump the brakes' motions. "I know where you're going with this Effie. I'm not gay. Okay. I like Midge a lot."

"Um, okay. You know there are people who can like both sexes it called bisexual..."

"Okay, first of all I don't know if you know this but I'm not that dumb. I'm very aware of different sexualities. My aunt is bisexual."

"Oh. Wait! Mrs. Garrison is bisexual?"

"Well you can be bisexual can still marry the opposite sex, it's not like there's rules on determining how someone's supposed to be gay."

"Oh…sorry. Well If you're not…" I rose an eyebrow, "then why did you go to the lake with Kevin."

"Um…" He paused then looked down, "It's complicated."

"Why?" I asked stunned. It didn't make sense, why would he go down to the lake then. "This is a huge deal Moose! Midge thinks you're hiding yourself from her and lying to her. On top of that you haven't been messaging her back."

"Listen all I can tell you is that I didn't go there to have sex with him or anything like that. I was supposed to…scare him a little."

"Scare him! Why? By who?"

"You gotta understand, I don't have anything against Keller but none of this would've happened if he just kept his mouth shut." Moose stood up from the step towering over me. "It's all his fault."

"What are you talking about what did Kevin do?" I looked up at him in confusion. He wasn't making a lot of sense.

"He saw something he shouldn't have. And then instead of pretending he hadn't seen it he goes and blabs. He messed with the wrong people. He should've just stayed quiet." Moose ran his hands through his hair, his face distressed and anxious as he looked around.

"Moose…what are you involved? Who told you go 'scare' Kevin?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No. I can't tell you that."

"Why not? If you're in trouble, the girls and I could help."

"No, you can't help me. I got myself into this mess and they're not going to let me go until I warn Keller. But while I'm here I might as well warn you. Keep Nancy from investigating. It will only make things worse."

With those parting words, Moose left.

I bit my lip. _What the actual fuck._ None of this makes sense, Kevin saw something he shouldn't have, Moose is definitely being ordered around by someone, and Nancy is involved.

 _What the hell happened to Riverdale…?_

. . .

I actually only skipped two periods, something I hadn't done before. Just hanging out in the student lounge area on my laptop watching Netflix. And each time a teacher came by I would say that I was working on homework for a class and that I had permission to be there, or that I was working on student council stuff. Sometimes it was good being a good-two-shoes, it means the teachers don't ever suspect you're lying.

However I knew I was pushing my luck if I didn't go to third period. Mrs. Travis had come in twice while I had been in the lounge and I think she was starting to suspect that was skipping.

So when the bell rang for the end of second period I decided to go to Biology. It was actually one of my favorite classes. It was taught by one of my favorite teachers Dr. Phylum. Why he has a doctorate and he's still teaching biology to a bunch of annoying teenagers? Your guess is as good as mine. He's a pretty cool teacher, as long as you do the work. He'll let you talk all period, and even let you take out your phones.

Getting up from my very comfortable position on the couch, I packed up my stuff and headed to the biology room. I pushed through a group of people who had decided to stand in the middle of the freaking hallway and talk to their friend. Biggest pet peeve.

I walked into the open biology room, the chemical smell permeated my senses making my nose wrinkle. _Gross_.

I sat at one of the middle tables, flipping through the book to the page written on the board as the class filled with more students. Third period was one of the few classes that I didn't have one of the girls in, but I did have with almost everyone else in my year. Betty and Kevin had sat down two tables behind me with Veronica at the table next to them, Archie was leaning against the countertop by them. While Cheryl had just entered by herself and sat with a huff on the stool beside me.

I merrily gave her a glance out of the corner of my eye. Although both my brother and I were confused about the nature of Jason's death and Cheryl's involvement. We had been both explicitly told by our father to not speak about anything until we went into our interviews tonight. The police had decided to question everyone again after finding the body. So despite the fact that Teddy and I wanted to confront Cheryl on the rumors that Jason had been shot, not drowned we kept quiet.

"You're not going to speak to me either?" Cheryl said pulling out her own book.

I sighed, "Cheryl, I'm not having this conversation with you here."

She seemed slightly upset by that until Tina and Ginger approached out table, and face smoothed until a look of nonchalance.

They both hopped onto the table sitting on either side of Cheryl. Causing me to shift over so I wouldn't get hit by Tina's legs.

"We were wondering Cheryl. Back in July, you told the po-po that Jason had drowned." Ginger stated.

"Yet, we come to find out that Jason didn't drown. He was shot. That's slightly suspicious, no?" Tina asked coyly.

Cheryl smiled sweetly, but her words were definitely not so sweet. "Are you living mannequins suggesting I had something to do with my brother's death?"

"We're just curious. What do the police think happened?" Ginger asked.

"It's none of your business Ginger. Back off." I said finally cutting into the conversation.

"Oh come on Effie, you're not curious either?" Tina smirked, "Only person who was there that day was Cheryl. And yet she didn't say anything about Jason being shot."

"Well you're not the police so she doesn't have to explain to you anything."

"Don't worry dear cousin," Cheryl smiled at me but there was something behind that smile that sent a chill down my spine. She turned her attention toward Tina and Ginger, "I'll tell you what I told them, which is that Jason did fall into the water. We both did. I made it to the shore. HE didn't. Maybe he made it to the other side of the river and someone shot him there. Who knows?"

Dr. Phylum walked into the room interrupting the showdown between Cheryl and her minions. "Seats, everyone. Pair off, gloves on, scalpels up."

As I was about to pull on some gloves, I hear from behind us.

"Can I be with Cheryl?"

"What the hell," I said under my breath. I had always been Cheryl's partner. I shared a look with Cheryl.

I packed up my stuff and got up from my seat letting Archie sit down. While I looked for another seat. "I'll take Buff"

I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me toward a table depositing me onto a stool, "What the—"

"Hey Buff, glad you agreed to be my partner." Reggie said giving me a crooked smiled.

I glared at him. "Aren't you normally partnered with Moose?"

"Yeah, but he needed to talk to Keller about something." Gesturing with his head toward Moose and Kevin.

I watched Moose and Kevin for second. Their conversation definitely didn't seem very flirtatious or even nice. It seemed to be very much tense, as though both parties were uncomfortable about what was going on.

I turned my attention back to Reggie, who seemed to have been watching me. He had this odd look in his eyes that made me remember something that I had long pushed to the back of my brain. I gave myself a mental shake before, pulling on some gloves. "I'll grab the frog. Can you grab the tools?"

The odd look was gone and replaced with the Reggie Mantle I knew, he winked, "No problem babe."

"I'm not your babe, Reginald."

"Keep telling yourself that."

We both got the stuff for the dissection and sat back down at our station. We both worked in silence, he opened up the frog while I answered the questions.

"What's on your mind?" Reggie asked, taking his gloves off with a snap of the latex.

I finished writing the last sentence to the final question putting the pen down. "Do you know what Moose is talking to Kevin about?"

Reggie took a look behind us at Kevin and Moose, "No, but I'm assuming it as to do with him showing up in the locker room."

I tilted my head in confusion, "What does that have to do with anything."

"I don't know all the details, but apparently Chuck found Keller in the locker room." He said shrugging.

"Wow that's not vague or anything," I stated rolling my eyes.

"C'mon doll, I can't tell you everything there's a bro code I gotta follow."

"Oh my—" I think my eyes are going to roll out of my head with how much I was rolling them. "Seriously bro code?"

"Yes bro code, it's a real thing. Don't act like girls don't have one too."

"Whatever, so Kevin was in the locker room big deal. He's allowed in there. I don't know if you knew this but he's a boy."

"Yes, but unless you're in a fall sport the locker room is closed to everyone until school starts to prevent people from stealing."

"Oh yeah, the girls had that too." I paused, "So Chuck thought Kevin was stealing?"

"Eh, probably," Reggie took out his phone and started scrolling on it.

I felt my eye twitch, snatched it out of his hands putting it between my legs. "Why would Kevin steal anything from you guys?"

Reggie rolled his eyes, "Really out of all the places, you put the phone somewhere I'm used to being."

I felt a warmth flood my cheeks, "Shut up."

His eyes hooded slightly as he leaned toward me. I put a hand to his chest, his muscular chest and push him back. He laughs while shaking his head softly. He paused, a serious look crossing his face. "I don't think he did."

"You don't?"

"No, I think Chuck's covering up for something."

I opened up my mouth to say more but the bell rang signaling the end of class. I started putting away my stuff when I felt a hand in between my shoulder blades and a husky voice at my ear.

"Mind handing me back my phone."

I swallowed, taking the phone out from between my thighs and handed it back to him. "Here."

"Thanks doll." Reggie winked and got up from his seat with his backpack in hand and followed Moose out of the classroom.

I shook my head. "I hate him."

My phone buzzes, pulling it out of my pocket to read the message.

 **Oh-so-amazing:**

We're gonna eat at the bleachers.

 **Me:**

Okay I'll meet you there.

I left the lab after turning in the paper and went outside toward the football field. Sitting at the top of the bleachers were the girls, they were all quiet as I approached.

I sat down in front of them my back to the field facing them. Midge and Nancy were both leaning against the fencing behind them, while Opal was straddling the bench I was sitting on. All their eyes were on me waiting for me to say something.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for being a horrible friend. I've been invasive and vague. Which isn't what a friend is supposed to do and I'm sorry."

Nancy titled her head, seemingly analyzing me. She sighed, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have come at you like. Especially given my relationship with Chuck."

Her eyes went downcast at the mention of Chuck. Today I noticed that Chuck had shown interest in the new girl Veronica, which gave me two thoughts. One that Chuck had found a new target, while giving false hope to my friend. And two that Veronica had moved on from the apparent 7 minutes she had with Archie. I nodded, then turned my attention to Midge who seemed to be pouting.

Midge pursed her lips before inhaling through her nose, "I wanna stay mad at you."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"But," I saw her eyes start to water up, "I can't really stay mad at you. I don't like being mad at my best friend. And it was so horrible at practice this morning being partnered with anyone else was so awkward."

I chuckled, "It really was."

"And all Shelby wanted to talk about was how Ross was telling her that he wanted an open relationship." Minnie continued rolling her eyes.

"That's Ross for you." Nancy chimed in.

"He's the literal embodiment of Hugh Heffner. Like what did you expect? He's been with so many girls I'm surprised his penis hasn't fallen off." Minnie said running a hand through her short locks.

"As funny as this is I think it's time that you" gesturing toward me, "tell them everything."

I looked at her then Minnie and Nance. "Okay."

And I told them everything.

"Fuck Betty." Minnie said.

Opal nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, I'm still shocked that Betty would be the other woman."

I shrugged, "Don't know, maybe she knew that's all she had."

"Wait, when did you and Archie break up again?" Nancy asked.

"It was a couple weeks after school ended. So it was at the beginning of June." I replied.

"Are you sure." Nancy said.

I looked at her funny, "Of course. Why?"

"Because I remember Betty leaving the week of finals to go to some sort of internship with a publishing company or something." Nancy explained her eyes wide in the realization.

"What?" I gasped. Suddenly I was recalling last year when in our shared science class Betty wasn't there for the final.

Minnie looked in between Nancy and me, "What does that mean?"

"It means that Archie lied about who he was cheating with." Opal said.

* * *

 **Unedited.**

 **I'm soooo sorry for being late with the update this chapter kicked my ass. It was very difficult to write because I'm rewriting the canon interactions. Moose and Kevin's interactions are going to be important to getting some of the minor characters to get closer to the main storyline. We also got some Reggie in there your friendly neighborhood asshole.**

 **I hope you guys liked the hint of Reggie and Effie's relationship. There's definitely more to them then what's on the surface.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites. Please review it makes my day!**


End file.
